


Forfeit

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their game had started when Sam went to Atlantis. Jack tried not to think too hard about the timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

Their game had started when Sam went to Atlantis. Jack tried not to think too hard about the timing, or about the fact that they'd kinda sorta waited ten years just to throw it all away in the eleventh hour.

Of course, it was more apparent every day that Vala--who had considerably less patience than he did, and that was saying something--had given up waiting for something, too. At the same time. Jack tried even harder not to think about what that meant.

His phone rang.

"Guess a color."

Jack never thought about it too long. "Orange."

"Wrong."

He usually was.

What he hadn't known the first time he got one of these phone calls (longer, but no more substantial), was that Vala intended to collect on his wrong guesses, as well as reward him for his correct ones.

So when she'd shown up in D.C.--with no bags, just a bottle of tequila and a bag of groceries, he'd been surprised. And a little freaked out.

That lasted all of two minutes, which is how long it took her to tour his place, chattering that she'd never really gotten to know him and that she thought it would be nice to visit D.C. again, seeing as her last visit had been so highly supervised, and oh, by the way, she was going to make him beg before the night was over.

"Just so we're on the same page," she said, grabbing his tie and backing him against the wall.

He'd only asked her why once, and he wasn't quite sure she'd ever answered him--he suspected not, considering her lips had been on his dick before he'd managed to force out the word.

Depending on the number of wrong guesses (money, tin, space, blue, youaresoweird, water, sky), Vala might stretch things out, leaving him frustrated and incoherent and yes, even begging, once or twice. But most of the time, she lost her patience, hurrying things along. And when that happened, she lost control, and Jack took it.

Jack just wasn't sure if he liked winning or losing more.


End file.
